


In the case of Elizabeth Keen…You are the Father!

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter





	

Disclaimer: Don’t own any of it (sadly).  
This is just some musings. 

 

In the case of Elizabeth Keen…You are the Father!  
_____________________________________________________________

Red woke to the sound of a beeping heart monitor. squinting against the harsh hospital lights his vision began to solidify. Sitting next to him, staring out of the window was Tom. Hearing Red stir, he turned to look at the concierge of crime with an expression that was equal parts anger and worry. Red coughed, “Lizzy?”

Tom’s lips drew into a thin line. “She’s at home with Agnes.”

“Then what’s with the look”

Tom’s frown deepened, he reached over to the side table and retrieved a file. Handing it to the injured man, he leaned back in his chair and waited.   
Red opened the file and froze, In his hands was a DNA test for one Elizabeth (Scott) Kean.

“Congratulations, It’s a girl.” Red looked towards Tom in shock. 

Tom stared back with a cold look. “She’s royally pissed, you get that right? You lied to her from day one, you abandoned her when she was a kid, you sent me to spy on her, and you have manipulated her life.”

Red glared at him, “You have no idea…”

Tom cut him off with a vicious smile. “Hey, don’t get mad at me, I’m just repeating for you what Lizzy told me. She want’s nothing to do with you. Hell the only reason I’m here is to deliver the test result and let you know, If you value your life, You will keep away from Liz.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Tom chuckled as he rose from his seat. “No, I’m warning you that my wife will shoot you if you come anywhere near her or our daughter.”

Red watched as Tom left. He looked back at the results in his hands. Elizabeth had finally learned the truth, and there was nothing he could do about it.”   
_________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
